


Wedding Reflections

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han marries the woman he adores like no other.(Fluff!)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Wedding Reflections

Jumin Han knew  _ she _ was the one within mere days after meeting her. 

It was like he just  _ knew _ . 

Now, he most certainly has never been the one to believe in  _ soul mates _ or  _ the red string _ theories but now it was the only explanation that made logical sense to him.

How could anyone else replicate the things they shared? 

It was incredibly unique. The way she understood him without explanation, the way she fit against him as if they were two perfect puzzle pieces, the way she accepted him effortlessly and never expected a thing out of him; it was magical to Jumin.

It was like they were _ made  _ for each other. 

She was the perfect size to hold, hug, and sleep against. They were never cold or hot, and they always ended up in each other’s arms during the night. Even when he worked overtime, late into the night, and crawled into bed afraid to disturb her, he’d wake up with her bundled up against him.

And she never left his side. She was his constant companion. While Jumin was working, or going over papers at home, she was always by his side. She came up with the most interesting ideas, was always supportive in his business plans, and she always reminded him to take a break from work. 

Even when they weren’t very promising ideas, she always tried. It gave him something to think about and he adored hearing her thoughts. Sometimes, she’d snap him out of his thoughts and would make him laugh, and before he knew it they were talking about everything  _ but _ his current work. He didn’t mind. He’d do it later. He loved listening to her. She had a voice that made his heart melt. He could talk to her for hours. They had conversations that made Jumin never want to get off the phone or never sleep. She could make him laugh and could challenge his mind in a completely new way. 

It fascinated him. 

He loved everything about their connection. 

Oh, the list could go on, but the thing Jumin loved most was the way she loved him so purely and innocently. 

Some may have considered him crazy to have proposed so fast but he didn’t feel as if he rushed at all. He felt there was never a better time. How could anyone understand how Jumin felt about her? 

Behind closed doors they shared these intricate, special moments no one would ever witness. She cured his insufferable case of loneliness. She was not only his lover, companion for life, but a best friend to him as well. They’d sit together, talking for hours about their favorite books, movies, and other interests. He adored being introduced to her world. He wanted to know everything about her. She was riveting. Their talks late into the night, the way she could make him laugh so easily, the private moments in each others arms; it was everything he ever wanted and more. She was his heart and soul, why wouldn’t he want to marry her? 

**

Jumin fiddled at the cuffs of his sleeves quietly. “Are you nervous?” a voice said from behind. Jumin turned to find his lifelong friend standing behind him, leaning against the door frame. 

“No,” Jumin said without a moment of hesitation. If he acted okay, everyone would believe he was. He didn’t care to admit he was slightly nervous. He’d done everything in his power to make sure he could marry her as fast as possible. He knew in the deepest part of his soul that this was what he wanted, needed but… what if for some reason she didn’t feel the same?

“Good,” V said with a smile. “I came to tell you it’s time to head out.” He saw his dark haired friend take a subtle, deep breath. Jumin took one last glance at himself and followed V out. 

The venue was outside and as the two of them walked out Jumin was met with a slight breeze and the sound of chitter chatter. The two of them decided to have a smaller more relaxed wedding as they felt it was a more private ordeal. As hard as it was to keep things on the low, Jumin managed to make sure nothing- or rather no one- would disturb his and his future wife’s special day. 

Jumin felt unnaturally relaxed considering the position he was in. Everyone knew he loved her and just how much. There was no doubt about it. 

Jumin knew she’d be walking down the isle any given moment and tried to retain his excitement. _ No rush, take your time, my love. We have all the time in the world.  _

When the violins began to play Jumin felt his body tense up. He swallowed thickly, his eyes fluttering. When she finally came around the corner, her image glowing in the sunlight, Jumin felt as if his heart stopped.  _ How can anyone be so beautiful?  _

Jumin couldn’t resist a smile and had brought a hand up to his face when he felt the pressure of tears begin in his eyes. She was here. To marry him. To be his beloved forever. The closer she came the more surreal it all felt to him. When she came to him she held out a hand, her smile as bright as ever.

Taking her hand in his, Jumin helped the young woman step up onto the platform. He felt his heart pound unnaturally hard against his chest. She looked up at him and gave him the warmest look of love. Jumin pressed his palms against hers, their fingers interlocking.

It’d only been a few months but so much had changed for Jumin. He’d never felt more at peace. She was his living, breathing heart. She was his other half and the love of his life. He wanted to do everything he could to protect her and keep her by his side. He treasured her. How could he not? She walked into his life with nothing but pure intentions. She showed him a kindness he’d never seen before. That tangled ball of thread he’d been fighting for years simply unraveled at her very feet. She effortlessly took away the pain in his heart and healed parts of him he never knew were broken. 

He felt as if he owed her.

Here, at the altar, Jumin promised her, in front of everyone, that he would spend every day forward trying to give back to her. She gave him peace, love, and a future. He promised he would take care of everything as long as she stayed by his side. He couldn’t manage without her now; she was his motivation, his rest, his reason to wake up and keep going. 

He wanted her to love him and nothing more. 

And with his vows, came tears. Jumin loved her with a passion he never knew existed, much less did anyone else think could exist. The sweet, tender words of promises they exchanged moved everyone. 

When the exchange of rings came, Jumin’s smile shown even brighter. He felt a sense of pride placing the delicate ring on her finger and couldn’t help but kiss the back of her hand. It felt so good to see her wearing ring, proudly displaying the symbol of their love. It felt even better, though, to have her slip his very own ring on his finger. 

Who knew a piece of jewelry could mean the world? 

Jumin happily kissed the woman and applause filled the air. He looked down at her and smiled. She was his wife. His wife! His very own Mrs. 

Jumin was overwhelmed with happiness. The joy of everything coming together was beyond imagination. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her down the aisle. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She was a serene image. Like an angel who descended from heaven to answer prayers he didn’t know he made. 

With their first dance as a married couple, Jumin allowed himself to tear down his serious exterior in front of others and be who he was on the inside. He allowed himself to laugh and play with his wife who so eagerly danced with her now-husband.

He had tucked a flower behind her ear, bringing color to her face, and it now melted into the colors of the setting sun that surrounded his wife’s silhouette. Jumin was in love with the young woman who had her arms wrapped around him lovingly, looking up at him as she swayed him with her as if they were one. 

Jumin felt the world around him slow down as he gazed into her twinkling eyes and silently prayed for many more long, happy years with her. For he loved her. And his life was tied to hers forever. He could not deny her a happiness he knew he could bring her. With whatever it took, Jumin was determined to keep her by his side. She owned his heart and everyone knew this. He felt as if he could never repay her for all of the wonderful things she’d done for him- but he would die trying.

Forever grateful for the everlasting kindness his wife showed him, Jumin sealed the night with a kiss and whisked her away to a honeymoon like none other. 


End file.
